1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns testing telecommunication terminals, in particular mobile radio terminals.
The present invention concerns in particular a test to be carried out during manufacture to check the transmission quality of the transmit and receive subsystems of these terminals.
The principle of a test of this kind is to generate test information that is transmitted to the terminal under test, received and processed by the receive subsystem of the terminal and then retransmitted by the transmit subsystem of the terminal to the test equipment which then carries out various measurements (power level, error rate, etc) intended to compare the information it receives with the information it transmitted, in order to evaluate said transmission quality. The type of measurements to be carried out is usually covered by standards; in the case of GSM (Global System for Mobile communications) type mobile terminals, for example, the measurements are defined in GSM Recommendation 11.10.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various designs of test equipment, in particular for testing GSM type mobile terminals, are already available.
We have addressed ourselves to what we regard a drawback of such test equipment, namely that the same test equipment cannot test more than one terminal at a time. Such test equipment may be referred to as single terminal test equipment (STTE).